


i can call it love, you can call it love

by hyewon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, bantering girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewon/pseuds/hyewon
Summary: In the midst of studying for a final, Jinsol and Jungeun argue, laugh, kiss, and sleep.





	i can call it love, you can call it love

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i posted anything hehe sorry about that. i've been /slowly/ working on many drafts at the same time (and procrastinating working on them) but since i've been noticing the drought of lipsoul fics lately i thought of writing this thing real quick. hope you enjoy!
> 
> lowkey inspired by that one clip from the newest fact in star ep

Jungeun opens the door to Jinsol's dorm in silence, and shuts it close just as gently. She knows Jinsol takes her studies very seriously, and any loud noise disturbs her girlfriend almost to the point of screaming. In some cases it can even get her to be extremely angry. Jungeun had learned this the hard way, after a few of her surprise visits went horribly wrong. 

 

“Hey babe.” she says. 

 

Jinsol sits up slightly from where she’s seated at her desk, hunched over like a caveman, and taking notes from her textbook to fill in the unclear parts of her notes taken in class. She has the black shirt she bought from Jiwoo's charity gardening event, with the stamp of a blue flower on the back. The shirt is two sizes bigger than her regular size, making Jinsol look smaller and more lithe than she already is, which, to Jungeun, is adorable to this day even if she has seen the image a hundred times. 

 

The blonde looks up, furrowing her eyebrows when she sees Jungeun. It’s not the reaction she was expecting, and Jungeun really can’t help her laugh. 

 

“Someone isn’t happy to see me.” 

 

That seems to snap Jinsol out of her focused state. “Huh? No, I am happy to see you, I'm just—” she looks back down at her open book, sighing in what Jungeun can only describe as exhaustion. 

 

“I know, that’s why I brought you this,” Jungeun says, walking over to Jinsol and leaning down to peck her on the lips once. She also leaves the wrinkled paper bag she’s carrying on top of Jinsol's desk. 

 

“Thanks baby,” Jinsol smiles gratefully and pecks her again, turning to look inside the bag. 

 

Jungeun takes this moment to lean back and glance over to Jinsol's bed, already deciding to lay down for a bit. 

 

“This is a Big Mac.”  

 

“It sure is.” Jungeun says, walking towards the bed. 

 

“I prefer Double Quarter Pounders.” It’s like she can almost hear the pout in Jinsol's voice. 

 

“Well, I didn’t have money for a Double Quarter Pounder.” 

 

“Who doesn’t have money for a Double Pounder? They aren’t that pricey.” 

 

Jungeun rolls her eyes, finally plopping down on Jinsol's bed. “ _I_ didn’t. Out of all of the broke college students in this campus, you decided to date the one without enough money to buy a Double Quarter Pounder.” 

 

“Oh, come on baby!” Jinsol exclaims, her voice coming out muffled and her words being distorted by the huge chunk of burger she's currently chewing. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. And yeah, I know you didn’t, but I just wanted to do something nice for you, you know?” Jinsol looks over at her, smiling apologetically, and mouthing a tiny “sorry”. Still with her mouth full and puffed cheeks. “Besides, at least the Big Mac is a way to get some vegetables in you.” 

 

Jinsol sits up straighter in her chair, clearly taken aback by what Jungeun said. “I do eat vegetables!” 

 

“No you don’t, you always put them aside and expect me to eat them for you! It’s like you're a child sometimes.” 

 

Another bite. “That’s not true!” 

 

Jungeun rolls her eyes, getting annoyed. “Name one vegetable you eat without pulling a face after, quickly.” 

 

Jinsol stays quiet, chewing the burger as she mulls over Jungeun's challenge. She opens her mouth a few times, only to immediately close it after. Frowning, Jinsol chews faster, her frustration getting the best of her, until she finally whispers in the tiniest voice Jungeun has ever heard from her girlfriend: 

 

“Guacamole?” 

 

Jungeun can’t believe her ears. 

 

“Guacamole? Did you just say  _fucking_ _guacamole_ is a vegetable?” 

 

Laughter is inevitable by this point. Jinsol's frown deepens while watching her girlfriend laugh her guts out, with some tears as the cherry on top. 

 

“Hey, don’t laugh!” 

 

“I'm sorry! It’s just—  _guacamole,_ Jinsol? Really?” Jungeun laughs some more, and when she opens her eyes, she’s met with a mildly annoyed Jinsol glaring at her with crossed arms. 

 

“I meant avocados.” 

 

“Even _if_ that’s what you meant –which I doubt it–, avocados aren’t vegetables. They are healthy fats.” 

 

“They are vegetables, Jungeun!” 

 

“No, they aren’t.” 

 

“Whatever, they are healthy and I eat them and now I have to go back to study.” 

 

Jungeun's adult baby of a girlfriend turns in her chair, frown still as pronounced as before, and resumes her reading from where she had left off, munching on the Big Mac even more aggressively. Jungeun smiles, amused at how riled up Jinsol got over such a petty argument. Sometimes she's hot, other times she's plain adorable. 

 

Finally lying down on the bed, Jungeun closes her eyes, wanting to rest a bit before she has to go back to her dorm and take up her own studying. A half aerophysics paper is waiting to be written and Jungeun knows it'll take her a  _long_ time to finish it, so might as well cram in as much sleep while she still can. 

 

She’s almost there, right at the verge of falling asleep, when Jinsol speaks again. 

 

“So you're just going to nap on my bed?” 

 

Jungeun sighs. “Yep.” 

 

“After you brought me a burger I don’t eat regularly, laughed at me, and interrupted my studies?” 

 

“Sounds about right,” Jungeun opens her eyes again just in time to see Jinsol literally jumping on her, tickling her sides without mercy. She squirms, trying to get away from Jinsol, but to no avail. Her girlfriend has her pinned down and there’s no where Jungeun can go to escape her wiggling fingers, and so, Jungeun laughs. Honestly, it sounds more like a scream, but both of them are used to it by now. “Jinsol,  _stop!”_  

 

“No! You come into  _my house_ to disrespect me like this and expect no punishment? You fool! You absolute buffoon!” 

 

Jungeun now laughs more at how goofy her girlfriend is being than her tickles, what with Jinsol being more bark than bite and halting the movement of her fingers. 

 

“You are a big dork, you know that?” 

 

Jinsol hums, grinning. “Yeah, but you love me, so who's the real loser here?” 

 

Jungeun stares up at her girlfriend, eyes flicking over her features one by one, and marveling at just how beautiful Jinsol is. She will never stop being marveled at that. It’s something about the way they manage to switch between being soft and looking sharp depending on Jinsol's mood, on how she’s feeling, on how she wants to appear. Her face is truly unique, and her personality mirrors it. She is extremely kind, sweet, funny, and thoughtful, but can also be hotheaded, stubborn, and petty. But despite all of her flaws, Jinsol makes her happy, and Jungeun needs to remind herself of how lucky she is to be with someone as beautiful inside and out as Jinsol. 

 

“Kiss me.” She says, sitting up so she can look at Jinsol properly. 

 

“I just ate a Big Mac.” 

 

Jungeun doesn’t look half as convincing as before while rolling her eyes, at least not with the fond smile she’s sporting. 

 

“I've kissed you with morning breath, you think I care about what you've eaten?” 

 

“You certainly do care when I eat garlic.” 

 

“I—” Jungeun pauses, “Well, it’s  _garlic,_ can you blame me?” 

 

Jinsol scrunches up her nose with a smile. 

 

(Boy, is she adorable.) 

 

“You're so nasty sometimes.” 

 

This time, Jungeun’s eye roll is genuine. “And you talk with your mouth full. I'd say we are even.” 

 

Jinsol giggles, finally complying to Jungeun’s request and leaning down to kiss her softly. Jungeun reaches up to hold her jaw in her hands, brushing her thumbs over Jinsol's soft cheeks, and caressing her cheekbones. The smaller girl pulls her closer, deepening the kiss and wanting to feel more of her girlfriend. 

 

They make out for a while, but all good things must come to an end, as Jinsol breaks the kiss. 

 

“I have to keep studying.” 

 

Jungeun whines. “No. Lay down with me for a bit more.” 

 

“Jungeun,” the pointed glare Jinsol gives her does nothing to change her resolve. “I have a final in four days.” 

 

“See? You have three more days to study, now it’s Jungeun time.” 

 

“Ugh, why are you like this? I never pull this when you're studying with Jiwoo.” 

 

Jungeun stares at Jinsol in disbelief. “Of course you don’t? Jiwoo is there and we'd never hear the end of it.” 

 

“So the lesson to this story is to find a study buddy to get my nagging girlfriend off my back, basically.” 

 

“Now, I never said that,” Jungeun fixes Jinsol's messy hair, avoiding the warm brown eyes that follow her face wherever she moves it. “I just want twenty minutes of my girlfriend to myself. We don’t have to do anything, we can just lay down.” 

 

Jinsol still seems skeptical, “Laying down with you usually ends up in one of two things: either we fall asleep, or we have—” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but just twenty minutes, Jinsol. That’s all I ask for,” even if she hates playing cute, Jungeun musters her best puppy eyes, and looks at her girlfriend. “Please? I promise to leave you to study afterwards.” 

 

Jinsol stares hard at her, mulling over her words. She presses her lips into a thin line, and accompanied by that tiny frown Jinsol has when she thinks, it is incredibly cute to Jungeun.  

 

“Fine, but only twenty minutes.” 

 

Jungeun celebrates with happy exclamations and a little dance, as Jinsol shakes her head fondly at her antics. They accommodate themselves better on the bed, with both their heads laying on the pillow and Jinsol on top of Jungeun, her cold hands now making their way under Jungeun's oversized hoodie to wrap around her torso. 

 

Pressing a kiss to Jinsol's forehead, Jungeun smiles. 

 

“I love you, doofus.” 

 

“Gross, stop calling me that.” 

 

“Only if you say it back.” Jungeun replies, snaking her arms around Jinsol’s neck and settling her hands awfully near her ticklish spot. It’s almost like Jungeun can feel her eye roll against her collarbone, but still, Jinsol’s voice is genuine and full of affection. 

 

“I love you, Jungie.” She yawns. 

 

Jungeun's smile grows as she closes her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(“Jinsol, hey. Hey, sweetie. We overslept for three hours, I think I should—” 

 

“Shut up and come back to bed, Jungeun.”) 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter by @crystalloona and cc by loonaruto
> 
>  
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
